


Até o Sol nascer

by Flying2dLand



Category: Shadow and Bone (TV), The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: But They Were Obviously Together, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Listening to The Weeknd's Music, Ivanling deserves respect and admiration, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Or kind of estabilished relationship, Please Don't Kill Me, Tags Are Hard, is not that really it's a secret, ship ivanling
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying2dLand/pseuds/Flying2dLand
Summary: Ivan sempre pôde se confortar na escuridão.
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Ivan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Até o Sol nascer

Uma única candeia resistia o passar das horas. A fraca chama não deveria estar ali, tão tarde; mas o sono de um soldado tampouco o quisera, e ele a erguia sobre a cabeça para enxergar figuras diante de si.

“ _Que desperdício”_ , resmungou o Sangrador, contornando as montanhas intercaladas entre Ravka e Shu Han com a ponta dos dedos. O traindo, a tristeza o chamou dentro de sua mente, encurralando-o com a memória de três homens, e seu único escape fora a escuridão debaixo de suas pálpebras, onde permaneceu imerso por um longo instante. 

_Se isso não tivesse acontecido, eu teria sido um, em mil. A escuridão nunca teria me achado,_ ele se lembrou. _E é a escuridão que vence durante a noite, não as pequenas luzes._

É somente o que importa.

Por isso que, ao ver sua sombra aumentar e quase cobrir a luzinha, Ivan se sentiu seguro.

E ele pensou, sabendo que era errado, que se enxergasse através do escuro, não precisaria mais de nada.

“ _Lapushka”,_ sibilou a noite para ele, e suas mãos eram quentes sobre os ombros cobertos do rapaz. “Visitando seus fantasmas, uma vez mais?”

Um suspiro escapou dos próprios lábios, mas o oprichnik não respondeu seu senhor de primeiro. Em vez disso, esperou sentir o queixo de seu amante encostar em seu rosto – no que ele não se atreveria dizer ser um ato de carinho; ele o estava dando-lhe _permissão –_ e sabendo que não seria rejeitado, Ivan deitou a cabeça para trás, encaixando-se nele.

“Foi aqui.” respondeu por fim. “Nas fronteiras com Shu Han. Como milhares de outros. Como qualquer um.” Dedos pálidos apertaram seu ombro esquerdo, deslizaram por sua manga e juntaram-se aos seus, suportando a lamparina, e quanto mais próximo ficavam um do outro, mais o Sangrador relaxava, e mais estava acordado.

“Sua família” o Darkling disse em tom firme, mas Ivan sabia que não estava reclamando. “Nunca me contou se sente falta deles.” Na verdade, Ivan já conhecia esse jogo, e não se importava mais em pensar numa resposta amorosa. “Você nunca perguntou.” Desta vez, o _Darkling_ sabia que aquilo não era uma reclamação, e o canto de seus lábios se curvou.

“Gostaria que lhe tivesse perguntado sobre sua _madraya, lapushka_?” o sussurro do Darkling foi seguido de um som baixo, semelhante à uma risada. O Sangrador sentiu a mão em seu ombro deslizar para o lado e abrir no meio de suas clavículas, bem abaixo de seu pescoço exposto - o ato de se oferecer ao seu lorde tão natural quanto a pulsação de suas artérias. “Eu lhe teria respondido, moi soverenyi.” E, como não pudera fazer o dia inteiro, ele sorriu. 

O general depositou a vela no balcão que, apesar de não o ver, sabia que estava ali – era _sua_ sala, afinal – e apertou seu companheiro como também não pudera fazer nas últimas longas horas, dizendo _eu teria feito isso antes_ com a força de seus braços e _mas estamos aqui agora_ com a junção de seus dedos aos dele.

 _Não será assim para sempre,_ o soldado pensou, sentindo o ritmo do coração de seu senhor na sua nuca, nas suas costas, quadris e cada milímetro do seu corpo que vibrava com o saber que o homem por quem morreria estava vivo. _Depois de sua ascensão, isso mudará..._

Ele era sua esperança, seu futuro, o seu conforto familiar na escuridão e na morte.

E Ivan inspirou fundo, intoxicado com aquela sensação, tal como o lembrete da frente do Darkling contra si de que ambos eram iguais e naquele momento, antes do _sol nascer,_ estavam juntos. Ele suspirou.

“Venha comigo” as palavras _dele_ eram doces de um jeito que não eram com mais ninguém, mas os olhos, ele via no lampejar do fogo; refletiam os seus, tinham o brilho somente dos _seus._ Eram íris fantasmas de uma vida que se estendia por tempo demais. Seu homem estava cansado.

Lábios aqueceram o espaço bem abaixo de sua orelha, e percorreram seu maxilar, ao que dedos delicados agarraram a ponta de seu queixo para que lhe segredasse em sua boca: “ _Durma comigo.”_

Por um instante, cinza obscuro encarou um azul apaixonado – e apaixonante. Até que, finalmente _,_ Ivan o beijou, como sempre o fazia quando não havia luz e o vazio e o silêncio eram o único perigo que tinham, e como sempre o fazia pois o seu comandante não seria carinhoso num nível que perdesse o controle sobre ele.

No entanto, o beijo fora retribuído, e ali eles se demoraram, preguiçosamente com saudade, enquanto a lua brilhava em algum lugar fora do palácio, onde havia uma guerra acontecendo, também, e enquanto em um quarto qualquer uma garota arrogante desejaria estar no lugar do Sangrador sem saber que era o lugar _dele,_ e outra garota estaria provavelmente sem dormir. Não importava.

Ao se separarem, um dígito repousou sobre seu lábio úmido, os outros do Darkling ainda em seu queixo, aparentando querer mantê-los minimamente abertos se os precisasse novamente, e Ivan reconheceu o rubor rosado nas maçãs de seu rosto que lhe diziam _eu quero você._ Bambo, ele levou uma de suas mãos à nuca do seu amante, e fez menção a girar seu corpo. Imediatamente, ficaram cara-a-cara, nariz com nariz, e mais uma vez, boca a boca.


End file.
